Give Love a Try
by Ghost Shadows
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen en la Alemania Nazi, él un judio que vive escondido del mundo y ella una alemana que vive con una familia de acogida ¿Qué pasara cuando se conozcan sabiendo que no podran estar juntos por mucho tiempo?
1. Los Cullen

Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer y está basado en la historia de "La ladrona de libros" de Marcus Zusak, agregue algunas ideas y cambie algunas circunstancias y situaciones. Espero sus comentarios, criticas e ideas que me serian de ayuda para continuar esta historia.

Los Cullen

_Alemania, Enero de 1939_

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y hacia que todo se viera borroso, estaba en un coche con los cristales empañados, llovía. El día era gris, el color de Europa.

"Estarás bien" le había asegurado su madre mientras la abrazaba "Tu nueva familia te cuidara e iras a la escuela"

Si su madre la quería ¿Por qué la había abandonado con personas que no conocía? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Su madre siempre estaba enferma y dinero casi no tenían. No importaban las veces que le habían dicho que la querían, no reconocía ninguna prueba de ello en su abandono. Nada cambiaba el hecho de ser una niña perdida en un lugar nuevo y extraño, rodeada de personas extrañas. Sola.

Sintió como desplazaban el asiento delantero y un pasillo de la luz fría la invito a salir, pero no se movió. Tenía miedo.

Vio que fuera estaban un hombre alto, rubio y ojos dorados, a un lado la señora del servicio de acogida, y al otro la figura de una mujer con expresión dulce y rostro en forma de corazón.

Salió. Fuera hacia frio. El hombre alto le dio una mano. Llevaba su maletita en la otra. La hizo entrar en una casa. La casa era enorme en lo alto de una colina, un poco apartada de las demás, con una aldaba de latón que se alzaba vigilante desde la puerta. Entro en un gran salón iluminado, miro hacia su derecha y vio a la mujer de expresión dulce sonriéndole, vio a su izquierda y el hombre alto le sonrió. Fue el primero en hablar.

Hola, yo soy Carlisle Cullen, ella es Esme – dijo mientras la giraba hacia la mujer de ojos miel – Somos tus padres de acogida.

Mientras Carlisle decía esto, escucho unos pasos apresurados, volteo y vio que cerca de las escaleras a dos niñas, una de cabello largo rubio y ojos azules, una autentica alemana, la otra tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules y cara de duendecillo que le sonreía.

Hola, soy Alice – dijo la niña con rostro de duendecillo, se acerco y la abrazo. Eso le pareció desconcertante pero reconfortante. Cuando se separo, la niña se puso a dar alegres saltitos – Nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Yo soy Rosalie – interrumpió la niña rubia, ella solo le tendió la mano, la cual estrecho.

Alice, Rosalie, ella es Isabella - dijo Esme posando las manos sobre sus hombros.

Bella - Su respuesta fue automática. Esme le sonrió ampliamente.

Bella – se corrigió – Ella vivirá con nosotros desde ahora.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, acaso no iba a volver a ver a su madre. Alice rápidamente la cogió de la mano y la llevo por toda la casa parloteando alegremente. Al menos no iba a estar tan sola como esperaba.

Por favor quisiera saber que opinan, espero sus reviews


	2. Conociendote

Conociendote

Tenia el cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, Esme siempre decia que era hermosa, hermosa o no en Alemania nadie habria querido tener esos ojos y ese cabello. Tal vez los habia heredado de su padre, aunque nunca lo sabria porque no lo recordaba. En realidad, sólo sabia una cosa de su padre: una palabra que no comprendia _"Kommunist"(comunista). _No sabia como se escribia ni la comprendia.

Los Cullen eran amables, trataban de hacerla sentir bien, por lo que supo más tarde Alice y Rosalie eran hijas de acogida al igual que ella, las tres tenian diez años .

Alice no recordaba muy bien a sus padres, llego a los cinco años a la casa de los Cullen, fue la primera en llegar.

Rosalie tenia ocho años cuando llego a Molching (Munich – lugar de la historia), sus padres habian muerto, no tenia familiares que pudiesen hacerse cargo de ella y fue a vivir alli. No supomás, Rosalie hablaba poco de sus padres y lo que les ocurrio.

Rosalie y Alice llamaban papá y mamá a Carlisle y Esme, ella no comenzo a llamarlos asi hasta un mes despues de su llegada. No era tan dificil como creia. Su padre Carlisle, era médico y muy respetado entre la gente de Molching. Esme se dedicaba especialmente a atenderlas.

Los primeros meses fueron los más duros. Tenía pesadillas todas las noches. Se despertaba dando vueltas en la cama, chillando y ahogándose entre las sabanas. Su mamá y papá acudían a calmarla, luego su mamá fue la que acudía cada noche, se sentaba su lado y la abrazaba y le susurraba "Shh, estoy aquí, ya nada te hará daño". La confianza fue calando a grandes pasos, gracias a la dulzura de la mujer.

El colegio fue un estrepitoso fracaso. Sabía leer y escribir un poco pero no lo suficiente para estar al nivel de los otros niños. Por lo que Esme le dedicaba un tiempo especial a enseñarle en casa. Cuando cumplió 10 años sus padres y hermanas le hicieron regalos, entre los regalos dos vestidos nuevos y una muñeca. Al cumplir los diez años ingreso junto a sus hermanas en Las Juventudes Hitlerianas. Al ser unas chicas las apuntaron en la _BDM (BUND DEUTSCHER MÄDCHEN – Liga de Jóvenes Alemanas)._

Lo primero que hacían allí era asegurarse que pronunciaran correctamente el _"Heil Hitler"._ Luego se les enseñaba a desfilar erguidas, aplicar vendajes y zurcir. Todos los miércoles y los sábados, papá las llevaba en el coche y las recogía dos horas después.

Pocos días después de su llegada, Esme la dejo salir a jugar con los otros niños de la vecindad, allí es donde conoció a Jacob Black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gracias por los ánimos a seguir, pues la verdad me interesa esta etapa de la historia y los cambios que se dieron en ella por eso decidí hacer este fanfiction ambientado en esta época.

El siguiente capítulo es "buenos amigos" espero sus reviews. Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas…todo en un reviews xfis.


	3. Buenos Amigos

Buenos Amigos

Ahí vive Seth Clearwater – dijo Jacob cuando pasaban por un bloque de pisos.

Doblaron la esquina de Münchenstrasse (la calle principal) que estaba cubierta de barro. Pasaron varios escaparates y tiendas, algunas estaban abandonadas todavía marcadas con estrellas amarillas y comentarios antisemitas.

Al llegar a cierta altura, Jacob se adelantó corriendo, arrastrándola consigo.

Llamó al escaparate de la tienda del sastre. La tienda todavía no estaba abierta, pero un hombre disponía las prendas en el interior, detrás del mostrador. El hombre levantó la cabeza y saludó con la mano.

Mi padre – le informó Jacob

Luego se dirigieron al último sitio de interés antes de regresar. Se pararon frente a una calle, había varias casas de ventanas rotas y paredes desconchadas. La estrella de David estaba pintada en las puertas.

Schiller Strasse – anunció Jacob - , la calle de las estrellas amarillas

Siguieron su camino y pararon en Hubert Oval. La pista se extendía delante de ellos.

Cien metros – la retó – me juego lo que quieras a que no me ganas.

Me juego lo que quieras a que si – no iba a quedarse atrás, mucho menos frente a Jacob.

¿Qué te juegas? ¿Tienes dinero?

Claro que no, ¿y tú?

No – Jacob la miro durante un largo rato antes de responder – si te gano, te doy un beso

¿Y por qué quieres besarme? – le inquietó el hecho de que Jacob dijera eso. Pensó que no habría problema él era unos centímetros mas pequeño que ella y la pista no parecía muy fiable – Puedes besarme si ganas, pero si yo gano dejo de estar en la banqueta y juego con ustedes.

Me parece justo – Jacob parecía muy animado

Se estrecharon la mano.

Jacob lanzaría una piedra para dar el disparo de salida. Cuando cayera al suelo, podían empezar a correr.

Si tropiezo, paras – ahora ya no le parecía buena idea, ella era torpe ¿Y si se caía y Jacob aprovechaba para avanzar?

Está bien

La piedra cayó. Corrieron pegados. El suelo resbaladizo les lamía los pies y los hizo caer a unos veinte metros del final. Volvieron a resbalar a unos cinco metros de la llegada.

Entonces ¿Quedamos empatados?

Jacob miró la meta, con la cara cubierta de barro.

¿Todavía me llevo el beso si quedamos empatados?

Ni lo sueñes – se levanto y se sacudió un poco de barro del vestido

No te obligare a estar en la banqueta

Quédate con tu banqueta

Cuando estaban cerca de su casa Jacob le advirtió:

Algún día te morirás por besarme

Prefirió callarse y hacerse la promesa de que mientras Jacob Black y ella estuvieran vivos, jamás lo besaría.

Por favor dejen sus reviews. Otro capitulo mas y hablare un poco sobre la vida de de Edward y si esta basada en el libro "La ladrona de libros" las circunsatncias si, pero quiero cambiar los encuentros que tendrian Edward y Bella de la historia del libro. Gracias por sus reviews y cualquier duda, critica, ideas y comentarios seran bien recibidos


	4. Guerra

_Principios de Setiembre de 1939, estalla la II Guerra Mundial._

"La II Guerra Mundial" Pensó

Todos estaban hablando de eso.

La voz del _Führer_ (Hitler) clamaba en la radio. No descansaremos. Venceremos. Ha llegado la hora. Eso era lo que había entendido de la voz proveniente del artefacto, antes de que su mamá lo apagara con un gesto de disgusto.

Alice, Rosalie y ella corrieron al comedor a sentarse, encontraron a su padre mirando fijamente el periódico con el ceño fruncido, antes de darle la vuelta y guardarlo lejos.

¿Qué pone? – Pregunto Rosalie, mirando el periódico sobre la mesa.

"Hitler toma Polonia" – Contesto de forma funesta – _Deutschland über Alles _(Alemania por encima de todo)– musitó, pero en su voz no había ni un rastro de patriotismo.

Ese día hubo completo silencio en la mesa.

Disculpen por demorar en actualizar y solo ponerles esta parte, pero mi hermana me ha escondido el internet inalámbrico buehhh….pero bueno las recompensaré y les prometo actualizar mañana además con la aparición del personaje más esperado por ustedes… gracias por sus reviews y ya saben alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia o simplemente algunas palabras de aliento o mandarme muy lejos por este capítulo tan corto, pues es bien recibido. Nos leemos más pronto de lo que piensan. Cuídense y gracias por soportarme. Bye.


	5. Escondite

Escondite

-¿Edward?

Miro hacia el punto desde donde había escuchado que lo llamaban, no podría ver mucho entre la oscuridad, sin embargo reconoció la voz de Jasper, su amigo.

-No te preocupes dentro de unos días estarás a salvo.

Jasper trataba de tranquilizarlo, pronto tendría que salir de su escondrijo para ir a parar a otro, no era una idea que le entusiasmada mucho, no le gustaba el hecho de tener que vivir escondiéndose quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

-¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó

-Si…y está dispuesto a acogerte…tiene tres hijas…- eso le extrañó, Jasper no se ponía así de nervioso.

-Jasper ¿pasa algo?

-No, saldrás mañana – dijo Jasper mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacaba un sobre arrugado – aquí están tus papeles, el hombre me confió que podrían pasar fácilmente.

-Eso espero – Vio como Jasper tenía una mirada ensoñadora que se fijaba en el vacio – Jasper ¿Acaso viste a un ángel o algo así? – se burló

-Algo mejor que un ángel – Jasper hablo en voz baja, como para sí mismo.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro, le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro, que hizo reaccionar a su amigo que le dirigió una mirada avergonzada y se sonrojó.

-Me lo contaras después – lo amenazó

Jasper simplemente le sonrió y le entrego una bolsa.

-Es lo único que he podido conseguir – se disculpó apenado.

-No te preocupes con esto me basta – metió la mano dentro de la bolsa y encontró dos pedazos de pan duro y una botella de agua.

-Me tengo que ir

-Está bien – Jasper se acerco y lo abrazo.

-Espero que todo salga bien, prometo que regresare.

No pudo más que corresponderle el abrazo. Se separaron. Jasper le dirigió una última mirada apenada.

El cuarto ahora parecía más oscuro. Quiso confiar en que todo estaría bien para su amigo, él lo había ayudado mucho todo ese tiempo primero buscándole un escondite y correr el riesgo de ser atrapado ocultando a un judío, pero Jasper había sido llamado recientemente para participar de la guerra.

Ahora tenía que seguir su camino solo, hasta la persona que lo podría ayudar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno sé que no es muy largo como me han estado pidiendo pero les quería dar un adelanto, en el siguiente capítulo describiré más sobre la vida de Edward y su llegada a la mansión Cullen.

Tengo ya escrito algunas partes y también más o menos la idea de cómo va a ser el encuentro pero acepto su ayuda con ideas. Gracias por sus reviews….mil gracias…realmente estoy emocionada por la acogida de mi fic…pero tengo que saber que opinan o si tienen alguna duda no titubeen en escribírmelo…por favor es la única manera por la que me puedo enterar si les gusta el fanfiction o no… bueno ya me tengo que ir. Cuídense las quiero un montón. Bye.


	6. Desconocido

**Desconocido **

_Setiembre 1943_

Vio como la luz de la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio se extinguía de a pocos. Suspiró. Si no quería quedarse a oscuras en la solitaria casa tenía que buscar kerosene.

Se calzo y salió con la lamparilla hacia la cocina.

No es posible – se dijo mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones y alacenas de la cocina

¡Fantástico! Ahora tenía que bajar al sótano al que a pesar de haber vivido allí cuatro años nunca había bajado. Se dirigió hacia la pequeña puerta oscura, solo esperaba que el poco combustible que tenia sea suficiente para buscar entre las cosas del abandonado sótano. Se deslizo lentamente por las escaleras del subterráneo, se fijo como el cuarto se comenzaba a llenar de sombras fantasmales por la temblorosa luz que llevaba en la mano, todo estaba más ordenado de lo que pensaba incluso parecía que lo habían limpiado hace poco, eso la extraño porque a los únicos que había visto bajar eran sus padres.

No se había dado cuenta de que aún faltaban dos escalones para llegar al piso y resbalo, todo parecía pasar muy rápido, lo único que llego a pensar en ese momento era que lograran encontrar su cadáver en el frio sótano a tiempo, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero sintió unas fríos brazos tomarla por la cintura a tiempo de que cayera.

Abrió los ojos desconcertada y no pudo más que sorprenderse con lo que veía en ese momento, solo pudo ver durante una fracción de segundo a un hombre de penetrantes ojos verdes con un despeinado cabello de extraño color broncíneo y perfectas facciones, antes de que la lámpara cayera al suelo y sumiera al cuarto en la oscuridad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento, perdonen la demora y solo ponerles esta parte, en realidad iba a ser un capítulo más largo pero quise dejarlo en suspenso muajaja, si tal vez sea mala pero me ha decepcionado el no recibir tantos reviews como esperaba, si dentro de estos días recibo 15 reviews a más prometo hacer un capítulo más largo y esta vez desde el punto de vista de Edward y conocerán su historia...así que ya saben REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS…

Bye

Cuídense, espero leerlas pronto


	7. Desconocida

**Desconocida**

Escucho como alguien abría la puerta, se acerco a ver pero manteniéndose oculto entre las sombras del estante más cercano, la imagen lo dejo deslumbrado, la chica que bajaba las escaleras llevaba un vestido blanco, cabello castaño, ojos chocolate, una palidez marfileña, tenía en la mano una lámpara; parecía un ángel que había llegado con su luz para salvarlo de la oscuridad de su vida. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y bajaba las escaleras sin prestar verdadera atención, se fue acercando lentamente pero aun manteniéndose en las sombras como para que se dé cuenta que no estaba sola.

No pudo detenerse a pensar más, vio como ella pisaba mal y cerraba los ojos, al parecer esperando el golpe. Se movió con la mayor rapidez posible y la sostuvo en brazos…!CRACK¡… la lámpara había caído al piso.

El cuarto estaba sumergido en una completa oscuridad, podía escuchar su errática respiración y el calor natural que la rodeaba.

¿Quién eres? – le escucho decir, su voz sonaba tranquila y sosegada, le sorprendió el hecho de que no se haya puesto a gritar.

Con extremada lentitud, la soltó, su vista se adapto con facilidad a la oscuridad porque los últimos años apenas había visto luz alguna. Ella se estremeció levemente, el sótano era frio, inconscientemente dio un paspo hacia ella al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba sintiendo así su calidez corporal y la tenía delante mío, tan cerca que hasta podía olerla. Su piel, ya tibia, se calentó más, cuando sus mejillas al parecer se sonrojaron. Su dulce voz me trajo a la realidad.

¿Quién eres? - Balbuceó.

Sonreí

Me llamo Edward.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Discúlpenme por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero ahora después de mucho tiempo voy a estar actualizando con más regularidad para poder acabar este fic xq no pienso dejarlo incompleto. Bueno nos leemos dentro de tres días a más tardar. Byeeeeeeeeeee.


	8. Historias

Historias

- Si, no te preocupes… Emmett solo tiene ojos para ti – Exclamo exasperada Alice tratando de peinar a Rosalie que no se estaba quieta por los nervios de ver a su futuro prometido.

- Hoy será el día que pida mi mano a papá, como no quieres que este nerviosa – Rosalie se mostraba muy preocupada, pero todos sus temores eran infundados, nuestro padre apreciaba a Emmett mucho (Incluso hablaba de él en términos de hijo), además de saber muy bien que parte de la felicidad de Rosalie era casarse con él, no importándole que fuesen incluso jóvenes.

Rosalie conoció a Emmett McCarthy en una de las cenas que la familia de él ofreció, y a los que estuvimos a bien asistir por ser su padre colega del nuestro.

- Ya esta – exclamo entusiasmada Alice, que ahora había comenzado a dar pequeños saltos y aplaudir.

Observe a Rosalie y realmente Alice tenía razón no solo Emmett se quedaría impresionado, mi hermana siempre había sido hermosa, con su cabello dorado y sus ojos de un azul mar oscuro y profundos, tenía una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría y aunque algunas personas se daban una primera impresión de frialdad quienes la conocíamos podíamos apreciar en ella una calidez y hasta por momentos era fácil adivinar en sus acciones un instinto casi maternal, al ser ella la mayor de las tres muchas veces fue nuestra consejera.

Alice tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no paraba de canturrear de satisfacción, ella era la segunda en orden de nacimiento pero parecía nuestra hermana menor, no sólo por su aspecto, bueno más que su aspecto su tamaño y comportamiento, a pesar de ser pequeña parecía guardar mucha energía.

Rosalie sonrió un poco más animada, Alice suspiro.

- ¿A quién le suspiras? ¿Al rubio militar? – dijo burlona Rosalie, desde hace algún tiempo Alice hablaba siempre del apuesto hombre que llego a nuestra casa para hablar con nuestros padres, hasta ahora ellas, no saben de que trató. Pero a Alice lo único que hacia además de compras y vestidos, es leer y contestar las cartas que se envían con regularidad.

Jasper Witlock, mejor amigo de Edward (aunque mis hermanas no lo sabían), había pedido a mis padres su consentimiento para cortejar a Alice, mis padres siempre han sido muy comprensivos y así como Rosalie, Alice tenía un ferviente pretendiente. Mis dos hermanas estaban a claras bastante enamoradas, pero yo no podía decir nada, aunque ganas no me faltaban de contarles algo.

- Solo falta que Bella se decida a tomar en serio a alguno de sus solicitantes.

Debió reflejarse algo en mi rostro, mis hermanas y las personas que me conocían veían reflejado todo en mis ojos según ellos, por eso me era muy difícil que me crean cuando trato de mentir aunque no lo intentaba mucho, cuando decía mentiras parecía que quedaba clara la verdad.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Bella? – pregunto preocupada Rosalie viéndome a través del reflejo del espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, Alice que hace algunos minutos parecía encontrarse entre nubes aterrizo de repente con la pregunta de Rosalie.

- Claro que no, ¿que podría pasarme? – tratando de que suene como una pregunta retorica.

Rosalie enarcó una ceja cuestionándome al parecer, Alice se me quedo observando con la mirada en blanco, de pronto una sonrisa comenzó a desperdigarse por su rostro fino de duendecilla.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto de pronto Alice como si quisiera hacerme confesar un secreto desentrañable. La emoción en su voz me amilano por completo.

- De que hablas, Alice – pregunte atemorizada por delatarme de algún modo.

- Uhmmm… - Rosalie entrecerró los ojos – ¿Hay algo que quieras confesar en estos momentos?

- De qué hablan… realmente el amor les nublo la razón - respondí sin más, y seguí con la labor de alizar los pliegues de mi falda y recoger cualquier cabello que se haya revelado, aunque era obvio de que Alice se había encargado de ese trabajo.

Mis hermanas intercambiaron una mirada claramente confundidas, seguramente pensaban que algo estaba mal, no existían secretos entre nosotras y de sobra sabían que algo pasaba pero mi bendita madre las saco de sus cavilaciones al entrar a sacarnos apresuradas porque ya era tarde para la cena, no sin antes derramar una que otra lagrima y repetirnos más de una vez en toda la velada lo hermosas que estábamos.

La cena salió como se había preparado, mi madre y la madre de Emmett estaban muy emocionadas y rápidamente comenzaron a discutir de preparativos, charla a la que poco después se les unió una Alice bastante animada, los felices novios estaban en un rincón alejado de los demás, nuestros padres sonrieron complacidos y hablaron de negocios. Eran momentos como estos en donde extrañaba a Edward y nuestra complicidad, en este momento anhele como no lo había hecho antes que él pudiera estar conmigo, sentado a mi lado y hablando con mi familia sin que hubiese ningún problema de por medio, mi madre me busco con la mirada preocupada por no escuchar mi voz, como lo dije antes me es muy difícil ocultar lo que siento y en esos instantes mi madre me entendió y creí ver que ella también deseaba lo mismo.

Realmente siento no haber actualizado antes pero como he estado preparando lo del ingreso a la universidad y no estaba con ánimos ni ideas para seguir el capitulo pero aquí vuelvo de nuevo y no sé si podre actualizar más seguido porque estoy con algunos trabajos pendientes pero tratare de escribir, ya que como dije antes si pienso terminar el fic no lo dejare a la mitad ni nada de eso. Disculpen mil veces las que esperaron la actualización prometida.


End file.
